


A Long Time Coming

by pisces714



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Will Graham, Episode: s02e10 Naka-Choko, M/M, Season/Series 02, Sexual Fantasy, Top Hannibal Lecter, Wendigo Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25153360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pisces714/pseuds/pisces714
Summary: An alternate/extended ending to Naka-Choko.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 105





	A Long Time Coming

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this after viewing Naka-Choko. There was so much sexual tension between Hannibal and Will during that romantic dinner that I imagined something could have happened between them.

The lomo saltado dinner that Will and Hannibal had prepared together was fantastic. Even more so, was the company. They both savored the meal, chewing slowly, while looking at each other. As the wine flowed freely, their shy, flirtatious glances turned into lustful stares. Will was even able to crack some cannibal jokes.

When Will said "The meat is bitter about being dead" and Hannibal looked at him so reverently, he knew he had Hannibal hooked.

As the meal progressed, so did the flirtation. Will tried to focus on why he was there but the more Hannibal looked at him and undressed him with his eyes, Will began to feel warmer and warmer until his whole body felt flushed. Maybe it was that he had too much wine, or maybe the way Hannibal was looking at him was really getting to him. The rest of the dinner began to feel like a blur to him, as he felt that they were merging into one. Will began to wonder why he came in the first place. Was he here to entrap Hannibal or to consummate something that had been a long time coming?

*****

Certainly Will did not intend the night to end like this. He vaguely remembered how they ended up in Hannibal's bathroom, both completely naked. Will was pressed up against the bathroom counter looking at himself in the mirror. Hannibal was behind him with his cock deep in his ass fucking him hard. He looked at himself in the mirror, and he barely recognized himself. His pupils were blown wide and the expression on his face was one of complete lust. The sounds coming out of his mouth were unrecognizable to him, something between a moan, a pant, and a scream.

Will looked at Hannibal in the mirror and he was in no better shape than him. Hannibal looked feral with his hair a mess falling across his forehead and sweat on his brow as he grunted with each thrust. He looked so different than the distinguished psychiatrist that never had a hair out of place. As Will made eye contact with him in the mirror, Hannibal licked his lips and opened his mouth, his tongue lingering over his fangs. He looked like an animal ready to devour his prey.

Will leaned forward on his elbows overwhelmed, as Hannibal continued to relentless pound into him. This was something that Will didn't know he needed until now and now he knew he wouldn't be able to get enough. As he watched Hannibal fuck him like an animal in the mirror he focused on Hannibal's tall, lean figure and how his muscles worked. He was truly a sight to be seen.

As Will focused on Hannibal, he imagined that Hannibal was growing horns, and suddenly he had the vision of the wendigo. The wendigo moved quickly as he moved in and out of Will. His skin was black as night and he seemed to tower over Will and consume him. He made eye contact with the wendigo's black, soulless eyes and Will was no longer in Hannibal's bathroom. He was somewhere else entirely, lost in his mind.

The feeling of the wendigo fucking him, watching him, and digging his sharp nails into his hips was so intense, it elicited a change in his breathing and moaning. His moaning became high pitched and quick. His cock got even harder and twitched, as it spilled precum all over the counter. He could feel that he was quickly reaching his climax. 

Will felt as the thrusting slowed to a halt, his back was covered, and there was a sharp bite on his ear.

"What did you see? What brought you to the edge that quickly, darling?" Will was quickly transported back to reality at Hannibal's deep, soothing, accented voice. Will looked back at him and suddenly Hannibal looked much softer.

Will gave Hannibal a long sensual, kiss before saying "Nothing, you just look so good in the mirror. Please keep fucking me like that." Will was not willing to admit his fantasy to Hannibal just yet, about how he saw Hannibal as a beast, especially in their most intimate moments.

With that, Hannibal brought Will back up with him a bit and changed his angle. He grabbed Will's hips tightly and began thrusting into him hard again, finding just the right spot. Will's eyes rolled back into his head as Hannibal hit his sweet spot over and over again. He could feel his climax building again.

Hannibal's breathing changed and Will could tell they were both reaching their climaxes together. Will felt as Hannibal released his hot sperm deep in his ass as he let out a long sigh and dug his nails even deeper into Will's hips. That brought Will over the edge. He let out a long moan of relief as he watched his untouched cock spurt all over the bathroom counter, some of the sperm even reaching the mirror. 

Will feel forward again on his elbows panting, as Hannibal leaned over and covered his back covering his shoulders and neck with kisses.

"God Hannibal that was amazing." Will said still breathless. "I guess I really needed that."

"I know, darling. I did too. We both did." Hannibal said reverently, his breath coming back to normal.

Hannibal gave Will a kiss on his neck, right by his ear. "I'll leave you to get dressed, meet me back in the dining room for dessert." Hannibal said to Will, smiling.

"We haven't had dessert yet. Uh…what happened? How did we end up here?"

"Will, you dragged me into the bathroom with you and undressed the both of us." Hannibal pointed to the mess of clothes on the bathroom floor. "It was a very pleasant surprise."

Will blushed as the memory came back and Hannibal began to collect his clothes from the floor. Hannibal gave Will one last kiss on the lips as he left the bathroom with his clothes to give Will some privacy.

"See you at dessert, darling."

*****


End file.
